


Paladin Aqua

by Elementiss_5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Cussing, Darkness, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic-Users, salior moon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: Atlanta has known her whole life she was different. I mean, she becomes a girl named Aqua and uses the power of water to protect the world from Darkness with her friends.But this takes the cake, when she finds out that she must become a paladin of Voltron, to find her father, the man she never met and be a color no one would expect her to be.





	Paladin Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first time next generation fic that I'm doing and this does have elements of Sailor Moon in it. I only own the main character, her friends, the next paladins, Darkness (You'll see later) and the plot. Everything else isn't mine and enjoy. This will have mentions of blood and profanity so you've been warned.

Landing on the ground, eighteen year old Gem was trying to get back up. Her black hair was in a braid down her back with one eye opened, revealing her green eyes with her peach skin covered in cuts. She wore a white short sleeve jacket, ending in the middle of her chest with a grey choker on her neck and a silver shirt with white short shorts and dark grey ankle boots and one bracelet on her left wrist.

She got to her knees, seeing sixteen year old Willow wrapped in an electric like vines. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail with her brown eyes closed, but her peach pale skin was covered in red marks. Willow wore an orange short dress with a sweetheart neckline, but with lace sleeves, to her wrists, but golden cuffs covered some of the lace with yellow heels on her feet.

“Hikari!” Gem shouted, as she jumped up and tried to pull the electric vines apart, but she was instead zapped with them. 

Looking over at Gem, fifteen almost sixteen, Jess was using fire to fight back against darkness. Her dark red hair was to her shoulders with her blue eyes focused on the man in front of her, but the blast was making her tanned skin glow a little. She wore a red shirt with an orange sash, diagonally, from her left shoulder to her right hip with a blood red skirt, to the middle of her thighs with light red ballet flats, connected to ribbons going up her legs to her knees.

“It’s over Flaire. Soon you will get tired and I will be able to prevail against you.” The man said. 

Jess rolled her eyes and shot more fire from her hands, making the even match begin to shift into her direction.

Back to Willow, soon green vines crawl around the electric ones and untangle the electric ones and begin to roll around them. Willow fell on her knees, breathing in and out and looked over, to see sixteen, almost seventeen Demi.

Demi had brown hair, going to her butt with green eyes on the electric vines, but her peach skin glew a little. She wore a dark green long sleeve shirt, but the sleeves connected to her middle fingers, with a short brown vest, ending near her waist and was open with light green jeans and brown combat boots. 

“Aria, try and some winds and give us some smoke. We need the element of surprise against the Darkened.” Demi said, keeping her eyes on the electric vines.

“That’s a no go Fauna. We’ve lost the element of surprise a long time ago. We need to get Asuri out of the ice cage.” A new voice said.

The three looked over and saw seventeen year old Atlanta run over to them. Her brown hair, with blue highlights, went to the middle of her back, but her had one braid over her shoulder with her blue eyes looking over the three, but everyone could see her skin, that wasn’t too cuban but not too american. She wore a blue one shoulder shirt, with a sky blue armband on her elbows, but on the left, it connected to the sleeve with dark blue capris, ending at her knees with neon knee high boots.

“But Aqua, Hikari is still hurt and Aria is gonna pass out at anytime. We need to think of an escape plan.” Demi said, running over to Aqua.

But while the girls talked the man blasted Jess down and he got a dark arrow and aimed it at Atlanta's chest. He fired it, but he then saw a man, wearing a black armor with a black lion face mask. He got shot instead, making Atlanta look up, but her eyes went wide and the others looked over, getting shocked looks on their faces as well.

She ran over to him and caught him. He head was know on her lap with tears coming out of her blue eyes.

The man cracked one of his glowing yellow eyes and looked at Atlanta. He chuckled and began to try and pull out something from his pocket.

“You’re so much like your father. You are willing to risk everything to save everyone around you, but with your mother’s powers, but you share both their kind and trusting hearts. Atlanta I must give you something, for the future that will come for you soon. I know I’m making the right choice, even if no one will agree with me.” He said.

She wanted to say something else, but saw as he pulled out weird looking black and white object. It grew out and Atlanta took it and saw as it glow a purple color and the light began to surround her, making her and the other girls cover their eyes and Altanta justed watched it as it went into her chest and lines of purple, black and white began to cover her whole body.

Once the light was gone, everyone saw Atlanta was now in a white and black armor, with a white and black bow and arrow in her right hand and a black and white helmet on her head, with all her hair inside it with a blue lense, where her eyes are closed. 

She opened up her eyes and saw that she was now wearing this armor and the man was gone. She looked in her right hand and saw the bow. She gulped but she knew what she had to do. She got into a stance and pulled back on the glowing string and saw a white arrow appear. She fired it, right at the man and he began to retreat, into the darkness.

But after this, she fell on her knees, watching as the armor was gone and she now had brown hair with an army green jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans with dark blue converse on her body, but on her right wrist, a silver bracelet know a picture of a blue cat.

“Atlanta!” The other girls shouted and ran over to their friend. 

Once they got there, Gem put a hand on her bleeding arm and saw as Demi helped Atlanta up and they began to walk away, but didn’t see as a black cat was inside the van that they all drove away in.


End file.
